Have a Little Faith
by wolvesjr34
Summary: Angelus rose again, pretty much everyone died... Buffy is alone in the aftermath, or is she? Faith returns, and makes a necessary sacrifice for the world. My first ever fanfiction, I wrote this after season six had aired, but before season seven started. I do not own any of the chracters of Joss' brilliant mind, just took them for a spin.


**A/N: My first ever attempt at fan fiction, written after season six of Buffy... but set in approximately 2007 (without the events of season 7 ever having happened - and Ihave no idea where Wesley got too... lol) I think there's some good and some bad, I just was feeling nostalgic and wanted to share. I started a sequel, but never finished it, and probably never will. Maybe somebody will enjoy a part of this.**

* * *

Buffy was kneeling on one knee exhausted, trying to get up. It wasn't working, she had slain the demons, all that was left was a bloody mess and several dead bodies. She hadn't gone by unscathed, there was a gaping cut on her left thigh and she was heavily bruised from the pummelling she had taken. She tried again to rise to her feet, this time succeeding with the help of a broken pillar that she had collapsed beside. She grimaced as pain shot through her left leg and her left shoulder. It was dislocated. She turned and took in the results of the fight that had just taken place. The look that crossed her face was a mix of pure horror and shock.

Willow, her truest friend in life lay discarded on the green marble floor over near the front entrance to the Sunnydale Grand Chancellor. Her neck had been broken by a vampire just seconds before Spike had been able to stake him. Spike was now nothing more than a pile of ash next to Willow. In his desperate attempt to avert the death of the Wicca he had let his guard down for a second too long and he found himself also wearing a stake to the heart, courtesy of Angel in his darkest form, Angelus.

Buffy crouched down next to the broken body of her friend, taking a hand in hers. "Will, oh Will." She sobbed, unable to hold back the tears. She was supposed to be strong, she was the Slayer, however the loss of the person she had been closest too since she had moved to Sunnydale with her mother over 10 years ago, cut deep. "At least now you are with Tara again. I know she will keep you safe."

Returning to her feet the Slayer briefly closed her eyes and pushed back the memories she had shared with Spike after he had been given his soul back. He was by her side until the end, sacrificing his own life in an attempt to save her friends. She had seen it unfold as she had fought off one of Angelus' minions of the big brutish ugly kind. She saw him open his mouth to say the words she knew he felt deep within his soul. The words she felt escaping from her own mouth. "I love you."

She jolted herself back to reality with quick thoughts on the wellbeing of the others who had been present for the battle with Angelus. Xander… Cordelia… Gunn… where were they? She found Gunn first behind the front counter, his hand clutching a heavy battle axe, the only problem was, his arm was not attached to his body. None of his limbs were. She turned her head unable to look at the horror that lay before her. The stench of death filled her nostrils and she had trouble keeping from bringing up the contents of her stomach.

She walked on looking for her other friends. She found them. She closed her eyes and pulled the two swords that had pinned Xander and Cordelia to the wall. She flinched as their dead bodies hit the ground. It was not supposed to happen like this. She was not supposed to outlive all the ones she loved, all her friends. She was the Vampire Slayer, she should have died around the age of 18 and stayed dead, but she hadn't. She died at 16 but was revived by Xander, she had drowned at the hands of The Master. Kendra was called in her place, but she never stood a chance against Drusilla in a plan devised by Angelus. "Angelus," the words rolled off her tongue like acid. He was dead now too, she had driven the stake into his heart making sure he could see the hate in her eyes. For Kendra, for Spike…for Dawnie.

Dawn was with Giles in England when Angelus got to her. He knew the quickest way to make Buffy hurt was through her sister. So he followed her to England and he killed both Dawn and Giles, Buffy's former mentor and father figure. Dawn was killed quickly, but Giles had to endure torture, the worst of which was calling Buffy to tell her that Dawn had been murdered by Angelus.

Buffy stumbled away from the scene before her as she tried to rid herself of the memories flooding back. Angelus was dead. Giles was dead. Dawn was dead. Willow was dead. Xander was dead. Cordelia was dead. Even those who had not played as big a part in Buffy's life, but had come to help fight the evil that had been unleashed again in Angelus, were dead, Gunn, Fred and Loren. They were all dead. She was alive. She wished she were dead.

Out on the street she looked back at the hotel that had been the stage for the final showdown with Angelus and dropped her head. In the end he had won, by denying her any chance at happiness. He had won. She kicked at the ground, finding herself unable to utter a single word. She wanted to scream out to the world and let it know the pain she felt, but she couldn't. The sound of sirens headed in her direction dragged her out of her thoughts; she did the only thing she thought she could do. She ran.

She ran for as long as her body would allow it. She ran past the cemetery that housed Spike's Crypt, and past the one that had a headstone with her own name on it. She ran as fast as she could, fighting back tears as she went until she finally collapsed in front of her own house. She fumbled in the pocket of the black leather jacket she was wearing; it had belonged to Spike, for the keys to open the front door. When she finally had them in her grasp she dropped them and crouched down to try and pick them up. She was shaking so much by now that frustration set in, even though she finally had the keys firmly in her hand she kicked the front door in. It made her feel better, for all of a second. The emptiness of the house engulfed her and she shuddered, it was all a nightmare. She would go to bed, wake up and it would all have been a bad dream, right? She ran upstairs and turned down the hall and stalked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Kicking her shoes off she just wanted to get under the covers and be asleep, be away from the nightmare.

* * *

The crimson red Chevrolet Truck pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. The driver opened the passenger's door and looked through at the attractive woman who had waved him down. She was dressed all in black, boots, cargo pants and a military issue jacket that had clearly been dyed was done up tightly. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes pierced through him. "Where you headed?" he asked.

"Sunnydale." Was the crisp reply.

"Hop in." He waited for her to get in and close the door before he pulled out on to the highway. A bad country rock tune blaring from the CD player. "You comfortable?"

Staring straight ahead focused on her destination she replied absently. "Five by five."

He shook his head and returned his gaze to the road, she was a strange one. He had a habit of picking them. Not that it mattered. When they reached their destination of Sunnydale she was going to die.

* * *

 _This was what she wanted. Everyone she loved surrounding her. Buffy could see Willow and Tara talking in the corner with those secret smiles they shared, laughing and hugging. Dawn was sitting on the couch watching some kids cartoon waiting for Xander and Anya to return with Cheerio's. Buffy smiled. This felt good. She walked over to Willow and Tara and gave them a huge hug. "You wouldn't believe the nightmare I had last night Will."_

 _Willow smiled the same shy smile that had impacted on Buffy oh so many years ago. "Maybe I would, try me."_

 _Tara giggled. "I-I-I know I have."_

 _Buffy had a feeling of total freakiness. That was so not a comment Tara would make out loud. "You feeling okay Tara?"_

 _"Never better." The shyness that normally accompanied Tara when around people other than Willow had virtually dissipated. "But you don't look so good Buffy…"_

 _Buffy looked down and saw the huge gash on her left thigh and then felt a sharp twinge in her shoulder. This wasn't right. She had fought an easy battle the previous night. What were these injuries from? She looked at Willow hoping she had an answer._

 _"The answer is within you Buff…" She and Tara began to fade away as a shiver went down Buffy's spine._

 _She span around in time to see Angel, no, Angelus sink his teeth into Dawn and suck. "Dawnie!"_

Buffy sat up in a cold sweat. She felt her leg; the wound had already begun to heal with her extraordinary regenerative strength. One of the perks of being the Slayer. She had already popped her shoulder back in the previous evening and now felt nothing. She rolled over onto her right side, trying to push the vivid nightmare, which was just a warped view on reality, far a way. She tried to think happy thoughts. It wasn't working. All she could see was Willow's neck snapping and the vamp turning to dust seconds before Spike too, turned to dust.

She loved Spike. Had done for years. It was not the first time she had loved a vampire, nor the first time she had loved a vampire with a soul. Angel was her first and he was an amazing man, if you could call him that. Until he achieved his moment of ultimate happiness and the gypsy curse was lifted, leaving him soulless and vicious. He took great joy in playing mind games with Buffy at that time, just as he did this time. This time around the curse was lifted by a pair of cunning vampires who had sought the help of a great sorcerer to rid Angelus of his soul, so that he may wreak havoc on the world once more. Buffy did what she had to do the first time around, killed him. Except this time he made sure he went out with a bang. The world was safe from Angelus, but was Buffy?

She was at a loss for anything to do, her grief was so immense and she didn't know how to get through it alone. For a brief moment she contemplated ending her own life, but then the thought of some girl just like her being called into duty because she was weak, dissuaded her. She would not put some other kid through the hell she went through. There was only one thing left she could think of that felt anything like an idea. Vengeance. Angelus may be dead, but there were more evil beings out there just like him. She made a vow that she would kill every single one of them, or die trying.

* * *

The Chevrolet Truck pulled up outside a nice suburban Sunnydale house. The driver looked over at the front door and paid particular attention to the lack of one. It was obvious something had happened, something big. However now was not the time to go barging in asking questions. She had to wait for the opportune time. Knowing that sooner or later, whether it came or not, she had to confront her demons. She turned the radio on and slowly pulled away from the curb. News of the events the previous evening at the Grand Chancellor caught her attention as she pulled around the corner. She parked beside the road and listened intently as the newsman reeled off the names of the dead. Willow Rosenberg. Xander Harris. Cordelia Chase. These were all names she recognised. She hit the accelerator and did a u bolt, skidding to a halt outside the Summers' home.

Buffy stared blankly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was pale and her cheeks tear stained. Her blond hair was matted down with sweat and the welt on her forehead was only just receding. She splashed her self with some cold water and dried her face off with a towel.

"Buffy?" The rather loud query from downstairs.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Buffy, and it was obviously someone who knew her. It wasn't Anya that much she was sure of. Last she had seen of her she was headed for another reality to wreak vengeance as Anyanka. The bust up with Xander had destroyed her. Buffy absently walked to the top of the stairs where she looked down into the doorway. Definitely not Anya. It took a second but it sunk in. Her heart skipped a beat. "Faith?"

Faith looked up at Buffy with nothing but concern; prison had given her a lot of time to reflect on her relationship with her fellow Slayer. She had realised that all Buffy had ever wanted to do was help, and now she was back from the hell hole of prison, she wanted to make amends. "Yeah B, none other than the second member of the dynamic duo." She sighed, realising how stupid that had sounded.

Buffy didn't notice. She was slowly walking down the stairs, treading very carefully, making sure not to trip, without taking her eyes off of the rogue slayer. "What are you doing here?"

"Was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop in and see what was new." She half turned towards the door which lay flat on the floor. "What big bad did that?"

Buffy now stood less than a foot from her former comrade in arms. "I did."

"Woah, B. What did you go and do that for?"

"I lost a battle with my keys. Why are you really here?"

Faith looked everywhere but at Buffy. How could she explain that she had come back to Sunnydale upon her release on good behaviour to make amends? When not that long ago Buffy had lost her friends in some battle. It felt kind of lame. "I'm here right now, this very moment because I heard the news."

"Come to gloat?" Buffy knew this wasn't the case, she could see that Faith was seriously concerned. She just had trouble dealing with the whole idea of Faith and reform.

Faith backed towards the entrance, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation before turning to leave. "Forget it B."

"Faith…"

She turned, and looked into the eyes of the weary warrior. "Yeah?"

Buffy wanted to ask her to stay. She wanted someone to talk to. She just couldn't bring herself to trust the Rogue Slayer. "Never mind."

Faith saw the faintest plea for help in Buffy's eyes, however she knew now was not the time. "Later."

It was odd. She was there and then she was gone. Buffy wondered if it was just her subconscious helping her deal the only way it knew how. Had Faith really been there? She walked out onto the porch and watched as a red Chevrolet Truck sped away. "Faith." It wasn't a dream, she felt it within her. She knew Faith was back. She wasn't alone after all.

* * *

Faith hit the vamp with a one-two punch to the face before pulling out her stake from her waistband and dusting his worthless life. It was the third vamp that night and yet she was finding very little comfort in the familiarity of the slayage. She stalked through the cemetery waiting for more of the blood suckers to rise. Half thinking about the next kill and half thinking about the hell Buffy must be going through. She knew what it was like to lose everyone that meant anything. She had been there and done that. Tried to act like it was no big deal, when really it was tearing her up inside. She didn't want Buffy to end up acting like that. It led to bad things. Carelessness. Stakes through human hearts. It had only happened once, but once was enough. That was the end of Faith. She had taken a human life. Heaven forbid anything like that ever happen to Buffy.

She stopped walking. Listened intently and half smiled to herself. "Come on Buff, you gotta do better than that."

Buffy stepped out of the shadows in front of Faith. "I've watched you since you started out tonight. You've been a little sloppy."

"Yeah well B, it's been a while." She started walking again.

Buffy fell in pace beside her. "Why are you still here?"

"I have business to attend to."

"I'm fine Faith, I don't need you looking out for me." her voice was strained.

"It's not for you."

"Then why?"

"It's for me. I need to be able to forgive myself." She stopped in her tracks, grabbing Buffy by the arm to ensure she stopped too. "I can't do that until you can forgive me."

"I don't even know if I can trust you Faith, how can I forgive you?"

"Have a little faith?" She sighed and moved on. Wondering why she had even bothered. Buffy was never going to forgive her. Accept her. She may as well go back to Los Angeles.

"What you did…" She couldn't admit how much it hurt. That would mean sacrificing the power she had over Faith and the part of her that found it easier to hate Faith than love her.

"It hurt you, I know. Doesn't take a genius to work that out B."

"And I know that I could have handled things better…but I didn't…so deal Faith! You don't need my forgiveness, you want it. It's a power trip for you!"

Faith stopped and swung to face Buffy. "You want me to show you power?" She lashed out with a spinning heel kick.

Buffy fended off the move easily. "You've lost your touch." She launched a roundhouse kick towards her opponent.

Faith grabbed her by the ankle and up ended her. "No B, you have." She was on top of Buffy straddling her hips and pinning her arms to the ground before she could even make a move to get up. "Who has the control now?"

Buffy glared defiantly at the Rogue Slayer. She wasn't about to admit the fact she was totally beaten by Faith in less than a minute.

"I do. Because you are off your game." She stood up and offered Buffy a hand. "It's not surprising Buff." She looked into her eyes, "Let me help you."

Buffy took the hand offered her. The trust was slowly being rebuilt. She could feel the sincerity oozing from Faith. She just wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to feel it, or if it was really there.

* * *

"Come on Buffy, trust her." Willow and Tara were watching the two Slayers interact from the heavens. Willow's physical death had released her spirit and now she could see more than she ever thought possible. She could see into Buffy. Faith. She knew what they were feeling.

Tara smiled coyly. It had felt like eternity waiting for her lover to join her on this plain, but it was most definitely worth the wait. "Willow, you know that they don't even realise what they feel yet, right?"

"Yeah, but I can root for a fast realisation right?" She laughed, happy to be finally reunited with her soul mate.

"Yes. But there is so much that Buffy must first endure before she can find that happiness." Tara couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. She had been able to witness the hardship Willow went through after her own untimely death in the physical plain. The whole nearly ending the world thing played on her mind at times, but in the end Xander's love for Willow had broken through to the Wicca enough for her to realise what she was doing was not the answer.

Willow would have given anything to know what Tara had been thinking about. However it didn't work that way, and in some ways she was glad that that was the case. "She'll be okay, I know Buffy. She can do it."

"Yes. She will." She looked uncertainly at the red headed Wicca. "I'm just not sure that Faith will survive this."

"Have a little faith, my love."

* * *

Faith stood in the entrance to Buffy's room watching as the other Slayer slept, tossing and turning; quite obviously having a nightmare. It felt strange and yet comforting at the same time to again be standing in the Summers' home. So much had changed, Buffy had changed, but it still felt like the safest place she had ever been. She watched, horrified as Buffy thrashed about, still very much asleep. She walked over beside the bed and knelt down, gently placing an arm across Buffy's chest, easing the Slayer awake. "Ssshh B."

Buffy stirred and looked up at Faith. Bringing her vision into focus she realised she was staring right into the eyes of the second Slayer. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"You weren't sleeping so good. I just came into check on you. What were you dreamin' about?"

Buffy shuddered as she recalled the violence of the nightmare. Angelus had captured her and tortured her, tying her to a wall with heavy chains. "Angel…"

Faith sighed. The story of what had unfolded while she herself was hitch hiking from LA had chilled her to the bone. "No Buff, Angelus! Angel is dead."

Buffy sat up cross legged, still covered up to her waist by her quilt. She rubbed her arms together, it felt very cold. "How do I survive this Faith?"

"By taking one day at a time. It's hard now, but it will get easier, ya know?" She rose and walked towards the door; suddenly realising she had allowed herself to get too close. "Well I better catch some zeds, you'll be alright."

"Faith. Don't go. Stay with me, please." She watched as Faith paused at the door, thinking about what she was gonna do. "At least until I go to sleep…"

The vulnerability in Buffy's voice struck a chord deep inside of the rogue slayer. She felt compelled to comfort her friend.

* * *

Willow had her arms wrapped around Tara as they watched the bond between the two Slayers continue to grow. They sat together on grass as green as they had ever seen, watching the events that were unfolding in the Summers' house appear before them on a spacious blue lake.

"I think maybe the magic of love is beginning to take a hold of Buffy's heart." Willow felt a warm sensation. Yes, she was certain Buffy was falling for Faith.

"Faith is fighting the feeling growing within her." Tara said knowingly, smiling coyly at Willow. "Not a problem we have though babe."

Willow kissed the neck of her lover slowly, tantalisingly. This was one thing she had missed, almost as much as just having Tara there. She was glad she was with her love once more. "I love you," she whispered into the ash blonde's ear.

Tara smiled. Standing, she took Willow by the hand and led her into the shallow of the lake. "Come with me."

Willow followed willingly into the cool water. She felt a sudden rushing sensation before blacking out. When she awoke she was back in Sunnydale. She turned to speak to Tara, only she wasn't there. She was looking at a woman she had never seen before. "What tha?"

The woman beside her spoke. "Will it's me."

Willow looked stunned at the gorgeous athletically built six foot tall black haired beauty that stood beside her. "Tara?"

With a laugh the dark headed woman started walking down the street with such gaiety and bounce. "Never knew you thought Gillian Anderson was hot."

Willow looked at herself and gasped as she realised she looked just like television actress Gillian Anderson. "What's going on?" She chased after her lover.

"Well we're back in Sunnydale. It's only going to last for a little while."

"Why do you look somewhat like Xena? And why do I look like Gillian Anderson?"

"We have a job to do." The dark haired woman stopped and looked seriously at the short red head. "All that has happened, was not supposed to have happened. Angel was not supposed to lose his soul." She paused to take in the lopsided look on her lover's face. "Oh, it's a glamour. We couldn't come back in our previous forms, because we need to be inconspicuous."

The red head raised an eyebrow. "And two celebrity look a like's won't draw attention?"

Tara had already begun walking again. "It won't be for that long. We have to get to the docks."

"Oh, okay. Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

Faith lay awake holding Buffy as she slept. Try as she may, she couldn't sleep. Her senses were on high alert and her emotions highly strung. It felt good to be holding Buffy, too good. She'd always felt a deep affinity with her fellow Slayer and had always assumed it was because of that reason, they were both Slayers. She was beginning to realise that it went a lot deeper than that. She was falling in love. Not the first time she had fallen for a woman, she'd always played both sides of the field, but this time felt dangerous. What chance did she have with Buffy? Buffy was grieving the loss of Spike, and she'd bet every last dollar the loss of Angel. Buffy had never crossed the fence, why would she do so now? Faith sighed. Closing her eyes she tried to picture what it would be like with Buffy. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The sun breaking through the curtains dragged Faith unwillingly from her dreams. She stretched out and yawned, releasing the tension that had built up during the night. She rolled out of bed and went in search of Buffy. She found her downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning B." She shifted her neck from side to side trying to rid herself of the kinks she'd gotten from the nights sleep.

"Hi Faith." Buffy slid a plate of pancakes across the bench that sat squarely in the middle of the room. "Eat something."

"You okay?"

"Strangely, yes." She sat down on a stool opposite Faith. "I have this sense of well being, like it's all going to be okay."

"Yeah well, here's hoping." She stabbed at the fluffy pancakes covered in maple syrup, keeping one eye on Buffy. Slayer sense was telling her something wasn't quite right. It was then she felt it. Someone was calling her, she knew Buffy couldn't hear it, she wasn't meant to. "Uh…" she looked down at the plate of food. "It was great, thanks…but I gotta go do some stuff."

"Oh? Can I come with?" The blonde Slayer asked hopefully.

"Sorry B. Kind of a solo thing. See you tonight." She was gone before Buffy could add anything.

* * *

"Xander's dead? What do you mean Xander's dead?" Anya asked staring wide eyed at the two women standing in front of her, who claimed to be Willow and Tara. "And why did you two summon me…and who are you?"

The red haired sighed. "Look a bunny!" she pointed to an area of the warehouse behind the Vengeance Demon.

Anya jumped. "Where?" When she realised there was no bunny she frowned. "Willow?" She scrunched her face up. "What's going on? Why do you look like that FBI agent from TV?"

"I'll explain later. We're still waiting on one more person."

Tara watched on silently. The Powers That Be were spot on when they told her that it would not take long for the more powerful Wicca to take control of the situation. She was to say the least relieved. It meant that she could just sit back and wait. If they succeeded she would be back in heaven and Willow back with Buffy where she belonged, where she had to be for many years to come. Part of her almost hoped that they failed in their quest to change the past, but the bigger part of her knew that she and Willow had an eternity to be together. She smiled reassuringly when Willow looked in her direction. "Don't worry, she'll be here."

As if on cue Faith kicked her way through the side door. "Okay, what's this biz about? Why do I find myself wanting to be here huh?" She raised an eyebrow at the two Wicca's, "Well lookie if it isn't Scully and Xena…who are you and what do you want?" She stood her arms folded across her chest.

"Faith…" Willow approached the Slayer, "It's me, Willow."

"Man this is whack! Willow died a couple of nights ago you freak. I'm outta here." She turned to leave the same way she had come in.

"You slept with Xander!" Blurted out the witch.

Faith stopped in her tracks, half turning to look at the woman who claimed to be Willow.

"Wait she slept with Xander? Xander slept with someone before me?" exclaimed Anya.

"Shut up Anya. Yes Faith it's me."

"How? Why?"

"Because we have to put something right Faith and we need your help to do it."

"I'm listening."

Anya tugged on Tara's sleeve. "Did Xander really sleep with that woman?"

Tara shrugged. "Beats me."

The Vengeance Demon frowned. This was terribly unpleasant news indeed. "Yes Willow, do tell us. Why are we here and what do we have to do?"

Faith pulled up a crate and sat down and looked expectantly at the short red head. "Yeah Will, spill!"

"It wasn't supposed to go down the way it did, Angel was not supposed to turn back into Angelus. The Powers That Be have sent us back here to change the course of history. To prevent the two vamps that are ultimately responsible for this from ever reaching Garvik, the sorcerer who robbed Angel of his soul!"

"So what that would mean that no scoob dies two nights ago?"

"Exactly!"

"Why do we have to do this? I mean what's the greater good that comes from doing this?"

"Buffy, Angel and Spike avert an apocalypse."

"Oh well why didn't ya just say so Will? I'm up for that."

Anya paced around impatiently. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You have to grant Faith a wish." answered Tara.

"Wait a minute, I'm a Vengeance Demon. That's my gig, I don't just grant wishes all willy nilly!"

Willow turned to face Anya. "You do want to save Xander don't you?"

The Vengeance Demon frowned. "Oh alright. You'll just have to be careful to word the wish right so that it doesn't backfire and we all end up back here again!"

"So what's the deal Will? What do I have to wish for? Why does it have to be me to make the wish?"

"Because it's what The Powers That Be demand."

"Oh." The Slayer thought about it for a moment. She then realised that any chance she had of being with Buffy would be denied if she went through with this. "I can't!" She turned and ran.

Willow sighed. She knew that Faith was thinking about losing her chance with Buffy. She also knew that the Slayer would come around, just as she had when Tara had revealed to her exactly what they had to do. She knew that in the end love would always win. That Faith would do what was best for Buffy, and the world. She turned to Anya.

"What?"

"Listen carefully you need to know exactly what you have to do and when."

* * *

Faith arrived back at Buffy's house early in the evening. She had spent the day thinking about what Willow had told her and had listened involuntarily as Willow telepathically advised her of the wording of her wish and told her that all she had to do was tell Anya to do it. She would retain all memories of this time with Buffy and she would be sent too ambush the two vamps who had found Garvik, before they did. She would in all words be the hero of the piece, but no one would ever know. She had struggled for hours weighing the pros and cons and had finally come to a decision.

"Faith?" Buffy looked worried.

"Heya Buff. Feel like watching the sunset from our favourite haunt?" She couldn't help but look hopefully at her fellow Slayer.

Buffy smiled. "The cemetery it is!"

* * *

Willow looked up at Tara, sorrow clearly showing in her eyes. It was nearly time for them to say goodbye. At least this time she had the chance to say goodbye. She had even forgotten the oddity of their different appearances and was focused exclusively on being lost in the eyes of the one she loved. "I'm gonna miss you Tara."

"I know. Never forget that I am in your heart." She held Willow in her arms, kissing her forehead. "Besides what's a few decades apart when we have eternity to be together?" She smiled softly. "I love you Willow."

"I love you Tara." A serene feeling overcame her as Tara kissed her tenderly. She whispered "Goodbye."

Buffy watched Faith pace back and forth past an old crypt apprehensively. Something had been bothering her friend since they'd started out for the cemetery and she was worried. "Faith?"

"What?" snapped the dark headed Slayer.

"Never mind."

Faith stopped pacing and turned to face Buffy. "I have to talk to you Buff…"

"Talk."

"I don't know how, I mean…"

"You open your mouth and words come out!" interrupted the blonde Slayer.

She seized the moment knowing it would be the only one she'd have. "Buffy I'm in love with you."

Buffy's jaw dropped. It took a second for her to process that this was a good thing. Too soon, but a good thing. "I don't know what to say…"

Faith moved in closer and put her hands on Buffy's arms, looking directly at her. "Tell me I'm not crazy…tell me you feel something too…" She felt vulnerable.

"I-I-I feel something too but…"

Faith kissed Buffy with such intensity, deepness and passion that she didn't want to pull away. Buffy's lips felt like silk and her tongue like velvet. It felt so good, but it had to end. She began to pull out of the kiss only to hear Buffy beg her not to stop.

Anya shimmered into view beside Faith, her patience wearing thin. "Come on already!"

The two Slayers stopped kissing and turned to look at the Vengeance Demon.

"Anya?" asked Buffy quizzically.

Faith held Buffy's hands in her own. "Goodbye Buffy. I love you." She looked at Anya, "Do it!"

* * *

"Angelus will rise again and he will usher in great evil! We will not be denied this time!" growled Tiberius to his partner Marcus. They turned into a dim alley headed for the residence of the great sorcerer Garvik.

Before Marcus had the chance to respond he was dust. Faith had decapitated him from behind, having hidden in a doorway. She dropped the axe as she fended off the attack by Tiberius, blocking blows until she had the chance to take the offensive. A snap kick to the chin and a hip throw landed him on the ground. She grinned viciously, "Say goodnight Faith."

Tiberius began to answer automatically, "Goodnight…" he was dust. Stake through the heart. She smiled and walked away. Stopping at a payphone she dialed the Summers' residence and listened, without saying a word as Buffy picked up and said hello. She could hear Spike in the background asking who it was and she grimaced. He was the lucky one. She clicked the receiver. It was over now.


End file.
